comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Direct-to-DVD (Planet Hulk)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL ANIMATIED MULTIVERSE MARVEL ULTIMATE DVD UNIVERSE Planet Hulk is a 2010 direct-to-video animated film created by Marvel Animation and released by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. It is based on the "Planet Hulk" storyline by Greg Pak and Carlo Pagulayan. MOVIE PLOT The Hulk's allies the Illuminati decide he is too dangerous to remain on Earth, so they put him in a shuttle and attempt to send him to a peaceful world. He awakens on board the shuttle before it arrives at its intended destination. When he goes into a fit of rage, breaking his restraints, he also causes enough damage to veer it off course, resulting in a crash on the planet Sakaar. Imperial guards appear and attach an obedience disk to the Hulk, allowing them to communicate. The Hulk is imprisoned with Hiroim, Korg, Miek, Elloe Kaifi, Lavin Skee, an Android, and a few hived natives. The slaves are forced to fight for their freedom in three gladiator battles. Their first opponents are Korg's brothers. Lavin Skee and the natives die in the battle. Hulk attacks the Red King who presides over the arena, but is defeated by the emperor's lieutenant, Caiera. Red King allows the Hulk to live because the crowd is entertained, but secretly plots his death. The other gladiators hold a service for Lavin Skee and form a Warbound pact, revealing their pasts to each other. Elloe also tells Hiroim that some civilians believe the Hulk is the true "Sakaarson," a foretold savior. Hulk refuses the title. The other gladiators fight their second round against the Wildebots, and are victorious. Later, Caiera comes to the Hulk and reveals her past. As a child, creatures known as "Spikes" attacked her home-town. The Red Prince (now the Red King) killed off the Spikes with his Death’s Head guards (Hiroim called them Death's Hand), after which Caiera pledged allegiance to the prince. She worries Hulk's popularity will turn the people away from the Red King, and encourages him to escape. That night the resistance comes to rescue the gladiators but the Hulk refuses to go, warning there's a trap. Elloe leaves, and the rest of Warbound are forced to listen to the resistance fighters being attacked. For the third and final fight, their opponent is Beta Ray Bill, compelled by an obedience disk to kill or be killed. The Hulk and Bill battle fiercely. During their fight Hiroim notices Hulk’s blood on the dirt is bringing plants to life - a sign of the Sakaarson. Hulk destroys Bill's obedience disk, but continues his attack, pummeling Bill to near-death. The Red King announces the Warbound as free citizens, but asks them to show loyalty to him by executing Elloe. They refuse and the Red King orders their death. However, Beta Ray Bill awakens and uses the power of his hammer to destroy all obedience disks in the colosseum. Bill offers to take Hulk back to Earth, but he refuses. Bill leaves the planet as Warbound escape to the resistance’s hideout at a nearby town. The Hulk goes his own way. Caiera catches up to Hulk after the Red King orders her to kill him. They fight until Caiera spots a Spike ship, which they follow to the town where the Warbound are staying. Caiera, Hulk, and the Warbound work together to protect the town. When she calls the Red King for help, he reveals the Spikes are his creation. A bomb hits, destroying almost everything except the protected civilians of the cave. After the smoke clears, the unharmed Caiera finds the Hulk’s body and informs the Red King he is dead. The King demands Hulk's body. Caiera, the shackled Warbound, and the Hulk's corpse are brought to the Red King, who is wearing his imperial armor. As he gloats over the Hulk's death, Hulk's is revealed to be alive and attacks the king. Caiera sets the rest of Warbound free and they fight the guards. The Hulk and Red King continue to fight, and Hulk overpowers him. The Red King is infected by a spike bug and is killed by his Death’s Head guards. Order is restored to Sakaar and the Hulk accepts the role of Sakaarson and the new King of Sakaar. Taking Caiera as his new wife and queen, the Hulk and the Warbound stood as heroes in front of the whole of Sakaar's citizens. CAST *Rick D. Wasserman voices Hulk *Lisa Ann Beley voices Caiera *Mark Hildreth voices Red King *Liam O'Brien voices Hiroim *Kevin Michael Richardson voices Korg *Samuel Vincent voices Miek *Advah Soudack voices Elloe Kaifi *Michael Kopsa voices Lavin Skee *Marc Worden voices Iron Man *Paul Dobson voices Beta Ray Bill *Donald Adams voices Governor Churik *Lee Tockar voices Android *Russell Roberts voices Primus Vand Additional voices by Doug Abrahams, Paul Dobson, David Kaye, Ellen Kennedy, Campbell Lane, Chantal Strand, and Lee Tockar. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Ultimate DVD Universe Category:Planet Hulk Category:Illuminati Category:Hiroim Category:Korg Category:Miek Category:Elloe Category:Kaifi Category:Kavin SKee Category:Beta Ray Bill Category:Warbound Category:Dr. Strange Category:Professor X Category:Black Bolt (Inhumans) Category:Sakaar Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk